cartoon_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chucky
Chucky is a killer Good Guy doll, that had his soul transferred into the doll by using voodoo. Despite his small size, Chucky has the strength of a full grown man. He has had multiple appearances across different forms of media and is usually parodied in animation. Appearance Chucky's regular appearance is blue overalls with a rainbow coloured top, he also has ginger hair, bright blue eyes, freckles and (depending on if makeup has been applied) scars. However in all three of Chucky's appearances he has had some changes. In The Simpsons he has pale, almost white skin sharp teeth and only a few scars, the "Good Guys" logo is omitted. In the anime Rosario + Vampire, Chucky has just a red top and his hair isn't as long as his other counterparts though it still retains his messy fashion. Personality The textbook example of a psychopath, with a complete inability to emulate guilt, Chucky is thrill-seeking, malevolent, egotistical, psychopathic, foul-mouthed, impatient, sadistic, and abusive, so he has a very short temper. He also holds grudges, and never forgets when someone has crossed him. He is a relentless hunter of victims, but if the hunting of a certain victim is slow going, he will divert his attention and kill others, sometimes if they threaten to expose him, or sometimes just for fun. He even has a tendency to kill people who try to help him, proving he is irredeemably evil, and cannot be reasoned with. In fact, he is proud of the fact he is a murderer, and killing seems to be his livelihood, as he was distraught when his son, Glen didn't want to kill people. He has an awkward relationship with Tiffany Ray, his on and off girlfriend and former sidekick. While she desires marriage, Chucky seems uneasy about a committed relationship with her, but he only truly felt a deep bond with her in her doll form. Prior to her being a doll, Chucky only wanted a one off fling with her. By the events of the 6th film, she helped Chucky settle scores with his former enemies but the true nature of their relationship is unknown. Chucky also possess a sarcastic wit, and also blurts insults at the most random of times, usually for comedic measure. As well as this, Chucky has a sexual fetish for monsters, being unimpressed with pictures of normal woman and had to look at images from fangoria in order to get his rocks off. History Chucky-Simpsons.png|Chucky in The Simpsons 640px-Rosario15parodiesChild'sPlayChucky.jpg|Chucky in Rosario + Vampire In Robot Chicken, Chucky had just finished some murders when he stumbles upon a cabbage patch, he is soon caught by a Cabbage Patch doll who proceeds to kill him. Chucky makes a breif appearance in the anime Rosario + Vampire where he attacks Moka. In The Simpsons Chucky has made multiple appearances. Chucky is one of the many people who fought against Wayne Slater during his special training. He attacked Wayne with a knife, only to get beaten to the floor. During the song "High to Be Loathed", Mr. Burns mentioned Chucky and made his shadow, among lots of other villains. When Bart wondered who he was, Chucky was at the school's playground. In "Gone Abie Gone" Chucky orders Jennifer Tilly to go on the set of Bride of Chucky 5 while saying "Time is Money" while Tilly replies with "Money is Money". Category:Minor Characters Category:Short Characters Category:Murderers Category:Brutes Category:Antagonists Category:Toys Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Parody Characters Category:Characters that have crossed over Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Stop Motion Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Undead Category:Hot Headed Category:Immortals Category:Fathers Category:Magical Category:Husbands Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Rosario + Vampire Characters Category:Messy Category:Sadists Category:Sick Fucks Category:Insane Category:Arch Nemesis Category:Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Abusers Category:Barbarians Category:Greedy Characters Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Vengeful Category:Grumpy